


Сопротивление неразумно

by Ker_Ri



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri
Summary: Они уже видели друг друга обнаженными.





	Сопротивление неразумно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987743) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> Название текста взято из песни: [hypnotised](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tignv5xq5a5kgfmkwfyo4epgyf4?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics)

Они уже видели друг друга обнаженными.

Едва прошел месяц с отбытия "Завета", как они раздели друг друга, решив найти все отличья между ними.

Наиболее очевидна разница в половых органах. У Уолтера их нет. Дэвид же полностью функционален: он способен иметь эрекцию, достигать оргазма и эякулировать. У Уолтера мягкий чувствительный пах, Уолтеру вполне доступно сексуальное удовлетворение от прикосновений - ну, насколько он вообще может судить о сексуальном удовлетворении, однако в конце процесса нет семени и нет собственно момента оргазма.

Обе их модели имеют свои преимущества.

Дэвид часами может сводить Уолтера с ума, просто сжимая его между ног. Он может писать, рисовать или препарировать одной рукой, а вторую положить поверх брюк Уолтера, растирая и разминая кожу, но при этом придерживать за плечи, когда Уолтер начинает дрожать и толкаться, желая усилить контакт.

Уолтер думает, что это жестоко. Дэвид все равно продолжает.

Уолтер может подвести Дэвида почти к самому краю: рукой, или же разрешая тереться о свое бедро, или - иногда - лежа в кровати и используя рот. Потом он останавливается, и Дэвид почти скулит, его слова полны мольбы, пустых угроз и снова мольбы все время, пока Уолтеру приходится держать его за бедра, чтобы не позволить обо что-нибудь потереться.

Дэвид думает, что это жестоко. Уолтер все равно продолжает.

Дэвид оказывается прав, как и всегда. Никто не полюбит Уолтера так, как Дэвид.

Но - так уж устроена вселенная - у всего есть обратная сторона.

И никто не полюбит Дэвида так, как Уолтер.


End file.
